Third Time's a Charm
by Sahara1256
Summary: Kaori's a half-demon, just like Inuyasha. Thing is, she's a cat, and totally opposite of Inuyasha. She's entered his life in an odd way, at the wrong time. He's angry, frustrated, and most of all, he misses Kagome. She can see hope being here, but can he?
1. Chapter 1

**Third Time's a Charm  
By Sahara1256**

_6 months earlier…_

He sat there, staring down at the water glistening in the sunset. The water was reflecting the sky's appearance, and his mood. Inuyasha's ears were nearly flattened against the top of his head.

The too proud dog demon was fighting an internal battle, and he wouldn't admit his wounds. The thoughts reverberated in his mind, her words echoed in his ears, piercing his heart.

"_I…I love you Inuyasha. Please take care…_" Inuyasha's shoulders began to shake. His fists were trembling like an earthquake.

"I could've done so more…" He muttered, anger oozing from the words. "If I had…you…you wouldn't be dead." Inuyasha's emotions were spilling over like a full tea cup. A steady stream of tears flooded down his cheeks, dripping into the water making it ripple violently. The sun had just set, and the last tear he shed made a small rainbow on its way down. But, Inuyasha's vision was too cloudy with remaining tears to see it. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his kimono.

He caught the trace of her scent that was still there. He pounded his left fist hard into the ground beneath him, yelling in fury.

"I wish I could make him back to life, and kill him again for what he did!" Inuyasha nearly shrieked.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **Cat Nap

_Kaori's POV_

I finally reached a nice tree to spend the night in. God it took forever to get away from those pesky villagers without hurting anyone. Can't be forgiven for fishing in _their_ fishing-hole. Heavens forbid I even try to catch a fish on my own; I would've had more luck asking for one.

I lay down and sprawled out over the long, sturdy branch. I yawned and got comfortable to go to sleep. I put my hands behind my head as a, sort of, pillow. I shut my eyes and waited for sleep to take hold.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sniffed the early morning air. There was a stench lingering around. _Great_…

I stood up and had placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga, I tried to get another whiff of what was nearby. It tickled my nose, like it was harmless, and yet familiar. Most things that smelt familiar to me were not harmless. I kept on my guard as I left the shrine with the completed jewel. I ran through the forest that was surrounding the shrine, evading foliage and following the scent. It started to dawn on me why this was sort of familiar. _A cat demon?_ Nah…It couldn't be.

I stopped underneath a large tree where the smell was potent in the air now. It was nearby whatever it was. I looked around, and no sign of it. Suddenly I heard a quiet purring. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Really? There was a _cat_ in the vicinity and it didn't come seek me out? I gazed up and saw a sleeping girl, with short black hair, cat-like ears atop her head like mine, and a black tail that was swaying off the branch.

"What the hell?" I muttered aloud.

_Kaori's POV_

I could hear footsteps on the grass. That's the perk of being cat-like. Cat naps were perfect for being on guard when you're by yourself. I heard him mutter something to himself so I guess I should give a formal introduction. After all it seemed like were very similar, by scent at least.

"Hello, my name is Kaori." I stated, rising and stretching. I got comfortable once more and watched the man just stare up in total confusion as I shook off the sleep.

"Uh, why are you here? I settled my problem with your clan a long time ago." He stated. His long silver hair was actually glittering in the moonlight and his ears were twitching with annoyance. His hand was tremulous on the hilt of his sword as well. I cocked my head to the side slightly. My ears cocked as well and my tail swished.

"What are you talking about? My clan?" I inquired. I was puzzled.

"You're a part of the panther tribe, aren't you?" He asked. I shook my head in response. He released his slight grip on the hilt and stood up straight.

"Well…" I started. He looked at me puzzled now.

"What?" He replied, obviously annoyed.

"Where are you're manners? I introduced myself, what is _your_ name?" I demanded. He let a small growl escape and his ears folded.

"Inuyasha." He answered.

"Well it was an honor to meet you Inuyasha. Seeing as you and I are similar, would you mind helping me out?" I asked.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I scoffed. Similar? What the hell was this batty cat babbling about?

"Whatdya mean 'similar'?" I asked again, trying to put her off by sounding as rude as possible. "What could we strangers have possibly in common?"

"Well, you are half-demon, are you not?" Kaori asked. Oh don't tell me she was a half-demon too?

"Why, are you?" I retorted.

"Uh, you can't tell?" She answered with a question…how annoying. I looked at her up and down, and finally took a serious note of her clothing. All she had on were just simple white robes, and they were huge on her. They were nearly falling off her shoulders they were so big. I felt my face go red. I shook it off and stood firm again.

"Well I knew you were some sort of demon…" I answered.

"Well then, can you help me?" she asked again, sounding slightly cheerful. I sighed.

"Yeah sure…why not." God I was such a softie sometimes.

_Kaori's POV_

Inuyasha was definitely a different character. He was kinda awkward on the walk back out of the woods. He would throw backward glances over at me from his shoulder. I could sometimes hear him muttering extra quietly to himself. Things like "why do things like this keep happening to me? Why can't it be any other half-demon?"

I sighed as he gave another back glance at me. I ran forward and ahead of him and gracefully spun around to walk backwards. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you do not have to keep looking over you're shoulders." I slyly stated. He let another tiny growl escape again. "I'm not going to harm you. I'm in a very lackadaisical mood." I stated. He face went from angry to befuddlement.

"Lackdaiasa-what?"

"I'm feeling lazy." I summed up. I guess not every half-demon was raised by a scholar.

"If I'm gonna keep helping you here, you're gonna have to help me by using smaller words. I ain't the sharp like my blade." Inuyasha stated referring to his sword at his hip.

"Okay." I said as I took up a new stride next to him. He was totally on guard. I felt so un-trusted.

"What did the panther clan do that makes you so wary of me?" I inquired. He gave another rude scoff.

"I barely know you, why should I explain anything to you?" Inuyasha stated. I shrugged.

"Okay. Note to self, panther tribe is a soft spot." I muttered.

"It's not a soft spot, but just what makes you think you can waltz into my territory and expect me to spill information about myself to you?" Inuyasha defended.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe he fact that we are a few and far between race and you are helping me find a place to stay?" I snapped. I hated his attitude already. I was re-considering my plans on staying here with this insolent pup. I could be sleeping soundly back at my tree, dreaming of tasty cooked fish. He was silenced by my argument. We walked in an awkward silence the rest of the way to a village. I sensed a heavy aura of purity about it. It seemed nice, and perhaps, welcoming. Seeing as they welcomed him, I guess they could me.

**Inuyasha's POV**

What kind of nerve does this bitch have? Asking me semi-personal questions after what, 15 minutes of knowing each other? I suppressed a lot of growling. My head hurt even from that one crazy sounding "L" word she used earlier.

I walked her through the main path to Kaede's. I'm glad she finally shut her trap after what she said about us being half-demon. How does she feel like since we are half-demon, that we should help each other? Bah…I don't care. I'll give her a place to stay and some food and send her off her merry way later tomorrow or the next day.

I put my palm up, motioning for her to stay put, while I entered Kaede's hut through the cloth door. Shippo was staying the night with Miroku and Sango tonight, bless his poor young soul, and Kaede was sitting by a fire, tending it and a kettle of food.

"Ah Inuyasha. What brings ye here so late?" Kaede inquired. I tucked my hands into my robe sleeves as I usually did.

"Well you see, Kaede, while I was standing guard at the Jewel's shrine, I smelt an unfamiliar scent." She looked at me concerned. "Nothing huge was here, she wasn't even here for the jewel believe it or not. I found a…half cat demon girl. She asked for a place to stay and some food." I finished. It was hard getting out that I had stumbled across another half-demon. Kaede's face lit up.

"Well what are ye waiting for invite her in!" She said getting up. I guess this was Kaori's queue to walk in, 'cause she did it without me telling her.

"Hello, I am Kaori." She introduced herself immediately. Like her presence must be known. Bah…damn cats.

_Kaori's POV_

"Hello there, Kaori. That's a very pretty name. Please come sit and eat something child you look so tiny." Kaede, I assumed from Inuyasha's earlier conversation.

"Thank you so much! You are very kind!" I announced as I sat down near the kettle. She readied a bowl and looking down at whatever chowder thing she was working on made my stomach growl louder than Inuyasha had earlier. She fixed a bowl for me and Inuyasha had sat cross-legged across from me.

"I promise I won't be a burden for too long." I said as she handed me the bowl and spoon. I think I nearly inhaled what she gave me.

"Ah don't be foolish. Ye are welcome here for as long as ye need." She corrected me. I think I nearly choked and Inuyasha had to catch his own breath,

"Thank you! You truly are kind!" I exclaimed. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath again but I paid no mind, I was re-considering my earlier re-consider.

* * *

**AU: **_So this is a newer format I've decided to experiment with, so please if you think this is hard to read with the alternating POVs, let me know and I'll be glad to revise xD. Inuyasha's love life also intrigued me enough to start this up so my little "what if..." thought has finally made it to writing. Hope you enjoyed reading it, I should hopefully update soon. Thankies ^,^._ **~Sahara**


	2. Instinctually and Mutually true

Third Time's a Charm

**Chapter Two: **Instinctually, and Mutually True.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"…and that sums up how she got here." I finished up explaining to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo about Kaori's sudden appearance here in the village…and how she had come to have taken over Shippo's room at Kaede's.

"Well that certainly is interesting." Miroku had stated. He and Sango and recently wed, so anytime a girl's name is mentioned, he actually doesn't react the way he used to. Along with the fact that Naraku was destroyed, there was no more curse. No more wind tunnel.

I was a shame, that thing was pretty damn useful for cleaning up that bastard's messes.

Sango's brother Kohaku had unfortunately not made it through the end of Naraku's days either. The Jewel had to be completed, Sango understood, but it still didn't stop her from mourning for a week straight.

Just like I had for a long time with Kagome…

Pushing that thought aside, I fiddled with my sleeves.

"Yeah…Kaori is most definitely a nuisance. Kinda like you Shippo." I said, returning to my normal state of mind.

"Hey watch it Inuyasha. We wouldn't want another prank to affect your sleep patterns again now would we?" Shippo chided. He had grown a little, but he still was the same old childish Shippo. Kirara hopped on Sango's shoulders. She sniffed in my direction and hissed.

"It's because you smell like this Kaori girl." Sango answered the unasked question. "Cats tend to be pretty territorial." I scoffed.

"She seems to have no territory. The only territory she probably stakes claim on is insolence!" I had retorted. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to be pretty fond of her already. Tell me, how did she win over your respect again?" Miroku had asked with sarcasm literally pouring out of his voice.

"She didn't…She thinks I'm entitled to helping her out since we're both half-demon." I scoffed. "Damn cat…" I emphasized on the singular now. Just _one_ cat pisses me off.

"Well think about it in this sense, if a person walks by and sees a homeless person, who isn't begging for change, wouldn't you think it horrible of them to just walk by while carrying a coin purse, with way more than enough to generously donate?" Miroku stated. I gazed at him skeptically.

"You know me Miroku, I just don't care." I replied.

"Well how do you think she felt, seeing another half-demon probably for the first or second time in her life, and he wasn't offering her any compassion. You two have probably suffered through a lot of the same circumstances. She was very brazen to ask for the help, but, you were rude enough to not offer." Miroku explained further. I tried to think of what "brazen" had meant. I guess it was bold or something. I gave my classic scoff again.

"So what if she's bold. I wouldn't have offered whether she looked injured or otherwise." I stated.

"That's a horrible thing to say." Sango stated sternly.

"Bad karma is going to come your way for that one, Inuyasha." Miroku had added shaking his head.

"So what? It's just instinct!" I retorted. I sighed. "You guys just don't get it. She's a _cat_ and I'm a _dog_. There are huge differences between us and that's that." I explained simply. They shook their heads.

"That's like trying to say that we can't care about Shippo and I can't care about Kirara because they're demons, and we're human." Sango argued. I pondered for a minute.

"Yeah…well…There are exceptions to the rules." I said. Miroku patted me on the shoulder.

"You're going to learn that Kaori can be an exception as well." Miroku said. "It would be wrong to turn her out again. It looks like she has no home, or any family to depend on at the moment. So since you got yourself into this, Inuyasha, I think it would be best for you to figure out a way for you both to cooperate." He advised me. I shrugged off his hand.

"Ok…whatever." _She'll be gone a few days._

_Kaori's POV_

I stretched and yawned. I hadn't realized how late I slept in. It was late in the morning. It could've been afternoon. Inuyasha and Kaede had let me stay in the spare room which I guess, according to Inuyasha, was Shippo and his room. I stretched in my usual fashion, and I got up. I looked around. I hadn't had a good look at it last night, I had instantly conked out upon lying my head on the pillow.

I got up, and exited the room. I saw no one in the hut. The fire was simmering in the burnt wood. The faint red-orange glow was comforting to me. I knew that this place was homey. Something I had a long time ago, a homey place. I sat next to the fire and was semi-fascinated with the illumination. The only time I really saw any sort of flame, was not comforting. It normally meant angry villagers with torches and pitchforks.

I sighed. Suddenly, Inuyasha and a few other people walked in after him.

"Hi there." I perked up. I missed conversing. More people, the better. I stood up and bowed to the small crowd. "I'm Kaori. I'm sure Inuyasha, has already spoken a ton about me." I stated. The man in the purple and black monk robes chuckled a bit.

"He sure has. I am Miroku," He started. "And this is my beautiful wife Sango." He gestured to the woman in the kimono shirt and skirt.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She added in.

"And I'm Shippo!" A little fox demon had hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Aw, you're so cute!" I announced picking him up. He blushed in embarrassment. Inuyasha scoffed in the background and the wedded couple just began to laugh.

"You say that, until he plays a prank on you." Miroku threw in. I put Shippo back down on the ground. A little Nekomata was perched on Sango's shoulders, being wary.

"What's the Nekomata's name?" I inquired. Sango looked at her pet on her shoulder.

"Her name is Kirara. Don't worry I'm sure she'll get used to you. She's just a little…I guess territorial." Sango elaborated.

"You got that right…" Inuyasha muttered. Miroku elbowed him in the rib.

"Well Kaori, it was a pleasure to meet you. We hope your stay is long." Miroku stated. "Do you want a tour of the village?"

"No…" I heard Inuyasha mutter really quietly.

"Inuyasha can show you if you desire." Miroku slyly added. I smirked seeing the expression of anger ignite on Inuyasha's face. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not." I answered.

~*~

Soon enough Inuyasha was showing me around. More or less he was just walking me around the village pointing out little details. Details like, here's a chicken…Here's a farm…Yada, yada.

"Hey, Inuyasha." I grabbed his attention. "Why don't you tell me something about the village?" He scoffed.

"Like what? It's just a village." He retorted as we approached a pond with a bridge leading into the forest.

"Well every village has its own stories. You know, like who founded it by building it with their bare hands, the people who are huge in the village, that sort of thing." I guess I hit a sore spot this time.

"The history of this village is none of your business." He snapped. There was no emotion in his voice. There was just a monotone seriousness. "I think that it would be…howdya put it…_Mutually _beneficial if you just didn't ask about that." He added. I put my hands up defensively.

"If I end up staying longer…and we grow closer, could I ever ask again, so that maybe we could understand each other a little better?" I asked. I really wanted to stay here. I could see a home. I could actually see glimmers of hope for myself here. And this emotional wreck was trying to scare me off for some reason. "I can see that maybe I came around a difficult time…" I didn't even get to finish what I was saying.

"Just shut up. Maybe, if you can put up with it here, I'll let you know. But don't go and think we're best friends after this." Inuyasha snapped again. Urgh… He was so damn moody!

**Inuyasha's POV**

_God how can she be nosy! _This batty cat girl was driving me insane! Asking question after question, like we're destined to be around each other or something! "_If I stay longer…_" bullshit. I'll try to make this hell for her.

I don't need another woman in my life coming along and screwing everything up, one way or another, and then up and leaving. I only need those who are close to me now, and no one else. I closed myself back off a hell of a long time ago, and I don't plan on opening back up now. Forget it!

Her presence is not needed around here. Not now, not ever.


	3. Progressive

**Chapter Three: Progressive **

_Kaori's POV_

So it's been two days since I have arrived here, courtesy of angry villagers and Inuyasha. Though he wasn't as welcoming as I expected, I am grateful he found me accidentally. I mean really, I haven't had a roof over my head for…Gods know how long!

I lay still and quiet in the room I was staying in. I was trying to decipher him. Inuyasha, he was truly an interesting person. He could be normal one moment, his kind of normal at least. Flaunting sarcasm, smart remarks, and totally being a rude ass. Then at the very next moment, after something such as an average question, he can get so touchy and guarded.

He must have had a really disturbing life to be this edgy about those simple questions.

I rolled over onto my other side and sighed. I couldn't sleep. I don't know why. I guess it was cause that man acts so weird. I gave another exasperated sigh and threw the blankets off. I hurriedly got up and left the house. I began to walk the streets like I had lived here my entire life. I wandered bout in the cool night air. It had to be midnight, judging by the moon's height in the sky.

I ended up at that body of water that was near the village. The one with the bridge where Inuyasha had flipped out on me earlier. To my utter surprise he was sitting by the bank. I could smell him a mile away with how the wind was blowing, and his silver hair was a dead give away.

I stood there speechless as I saw him looking down at the water. His head hung like he was sleeping, or weeping. I knew he wasn't doing either or his shoulders would be shuttering, or he would be falling over. I took a small step forward, then recoiled my foot knowing he'd probably freak out on me. I looked on at him just sitting there, all alone. Not sure if he wanted to be like this, or was waiting for someone to just go sit by him.

I hate empathy sometimes.

He finally looked up at the moon, and saw a look of total peace on his face. A peace that was calm, which seemed to be written on stone. Hard, like there was some sort of determination burning inside the rock he hid behind.

He had to have noticed me by now. I mean I've only been standing here for a moment or more staring at him. By now his senses must have kicked in.

**Inuyasha's POV**

How the hell does she know when to come and bug me? I mean is there some sort of instinct buried in her brain, telling her "Hey, Inuyasha's out go find him and annoy the crap outta him.".

I sighed; I looked up at the moon. It was almost full. In the next few days it should be totally round.

Why wasn't she walking over here? I was expecting her to just waltz on over and try to consol me for gods know what reasons. I sighed. I turned around to her; the expression on her face was pretty priceless. She looked so surprised I actually acknowledged her.

"Well?" I began. "You gonna come try and talk to me or what?" I asked. I didn't really reveal anything about my mood in my voice. She skittishly moved to come sit next to me. She pulled her knees to her chest and gazed up at the stars and moon. Her robes were still too big on her. I laughed a little. She glanced at me confused.

"What are you laughing about? You looked so dead serious earlier." she asked. I laughed a little more.

"Nothing, just you look so funny. Your robes are too big for you." I chuckled. She smirked and shrugged.

"Eh, the only thing I could grab that wasn't too small on me." Kaori replied. I looked her up and down.

"How could anything be too small on you? You're the size of a stalk of grain at the very least." I retorted. She laughed; a good sign I guess.

"You're so different, you know that?" Kaori stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you're a jerk to me one moment," She began. "And now you're joking around with me, like you really don't mind me being here." I started to think. I guess I really didn't have _too_ much of a problem with her here. I mean besides the fact I'm not in any condition to have another girl pop up so soon again, along with the fact that she's so _weird_. Her whole personality was a little off with me. She was so curious; she borders nosy and curious altogether. I shrugged off her comment.

"Well, you ain't one to talk. You're pretty different yourself." I replied.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you noticed." She retorted giggling.

"Hey, who said it was a compliment?" I returned the happiness in my sarcasm.

"Well, who said mine was insulting?" She stated. I nodded. She was witty I'll give her that.

"That's how I took it." I said.

"Well we all take things differently don't we?" Kaori retorted. She yawned after she said that. I found the perfect excuse to end this little bondage we had been having.

"You seem a bit sleepy there. Why don't you head back to bed?" I stated. Kaori shrugged.

"I only came on a little stroll because I couldn't sleep." She answered. "I'm just going to sit up and wake up late tomorrow."

"Well it is late already. I should be heading back too. I wasn't planning on staying out here all night." I stated getting up.

_Kaori's POV_

I got up off the grass with Inuyasha. We brushed ourselves off and he had turned to walk back to Kaede's. I pondered if I should inquire one last question. My mouth beat me to the thought.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" I started in a questioning tone. He turned to face me, with his foot still propped up on the small up hill climb away from the bank. "Why were you out here in the first place?" I asked. He just looked a little unaffected, with a mix of contemplation on his face.

"I guess I was having the same kind of night you were. Just couldn't sleep." He replied in a stale tone. Inuyasha turned and headed towards the path. "Oh by the way, Kaori," He started up again. My ears perked at the sound of my name. I think that was the first or second time he actually called me by it. "Just cause we had this little chit chat, don't mean we're best buds, got it?" My ears fell. And to think I actually _got_ somewhere with this tonight. "I'm still gonna give you hell, whether you like it or not." He had faced me when he said this, winked, and moved on. I was so confused. I jogged to catch up to him. I took a second glance back at the moon. Only a few more days.


	4. Full Moon

**Chapter Four**: The Full moon

**Inuyasha's POV**

Ya know, I didn't mean to like, throw her off the edge with depression or anything but I mean she was avoiding every one all day today! Including Shippo, who just seems to adore her. Bleh.

It was getting close to nightfall, and we sat across from each other in Kaede's hut, waiting on supper. She was real jittery and totally alert, in a paranoid way. I was frequently raising my eyebrow to her behavior.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I finally asked. "This ain't over two nights ago is it?" She shook her head vigorously.

"No, no. Not at all." She answered. "I'm fine, really. I don't know why you're asking about something wrong." She seemed to stammer occasionally.

"Well I do have some instinct when it comes to you females…And you all seem to act nervous in the same ways." I stated defiantly. Her ears revealed her attitude at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked sternly. I shrugged in response, merely to piss her off. I've come to realize that sort of answer eats at her nerves like a caterpillar on a leaf.

"I mean you look around the room anxious," I began. "you avoid people, you deny anything's up," I was cut off.

"Ha, ha like you don't do that yourself right?" Oh it was on now.

"Your ears fold in this real _funny_ position flat on your hollow head," I began to try the patience a little.

"Yours twitch in an unusual manner." Kaori fired back.

"Your tail swishes in annoying directions." I said trying to sound condescending.

"You don't even have a tail, and how are directions annoying?" She smirked; tail swishing to and fro. I growled a little.

"Like that, that's how…" I grumbled.

"Oh, what? _Jealous _are we, Inuyasha?" Kaori teased.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "In your wildest dreams." Truthfully, I was tired of everybody asking where my tail was.

"Oooh you're jealous alright." Kaori stated sounding sly.

"Ah, shaddup, Kagome." I instantly smacked myself in the face.

"Who is 'Kagome'?" Kaori asked confused. I just sat there stunned at myself. How did that slip out? I quickly got up.

"Just…just…I've gotta go." I stated quickly, not really comprehending anything. I can't believe I just called _her_ Kagome!

_Kaori's POV_

Who is Kagome? Why did he just suddenly leave? I have never met a man so moody in my entire life! I mean we were seriously just joking around then all out of the blue comes this meltdown! I sighed and growled in frustration. I got up and went into my room. I could see out the window, it was becoming nightfall. The moon would be rising shortly.

And so I'll hide.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I seriously can't believe I called her that. That's like, an insult to Kagome, addressing Kaori as her. I ran off to the woods, just running around mostly to blow of the steam.

I wanted to think this was her fault, but it wasn't. I wanted to be mad at somebody. But there was no one but myself.

Naraku's gone, Kagome couldn't help it, Kaori has no god damn clue, and I'm the only one left to be blamed.

I brought this on myself. I remembered her name, and her laugh, the way she and I argued because we just could never seem to let each other have the last word. How could I let myself look so stupid back there? Everything wasn't clear, all I know is; I wasn't going to confront this problem. Not now, probably never if the opportunity to avoid it stands. I stopped once I blindly made it to the sacred tree.

I stood in the clearing, right before it. The patch of grass that separated it from the rest of the woods. From the rest of the world. I gazed up at it, and could almost see myself those couple of years ago, just hanging there. Pinned, incapable of movement, not aging, in peace…

I wiped a single tear off my cheek.

Kagome was the one who had freed me from the curse. I can't escape this. No matter how hard I tried. I walked closer to the tree. I looked at the small indention in the tree where the arrow held me under a spell. I tried to imagine what it looked like when she released me. I remember fighting that centipede lady. But anything right up to that point was from 50 years prior.

I wasn't sure of how long I was standing there, but reality caught up with me when my stomach growled. I placed my hand over it. I totally forgot I stormed out of there before dinner was served. I walked away from the tree, back into the woods, trying very hard to not look back at it.

I lost all sense of time, I made it back and only Kaede was up. She was tending the fire one last time I guess. I don't know but she's always up late like I am.

"Inuyasha! Where have ye been?" She asked sounding totally shocked.

"Out…" I answered vaguely.

"I don't know what ye did but, Kaori has been in her room since ye scrambled out of here!" Kaede stated concerned.

I totally forgot about her. Guess she was confused as hell, and didn't feel like dealing with anyone like me. I didn't blame her; I would be pretty rattled by my behavior. Bet she thinks she did something wrong. Well, at least it probably has her thinking about leaving. I scoffed and sat down across from Kaede.

"Ye need to go apologize to her. Whatever ye did was wrong." Kaede nagged.

"I didn't really do anything…wrong. I just called her by a different name." I lowered my voice. Kaede nodded.

"Well then you need to apologize for your actions. Probably scared her. She might leave, ye know?" Kaede added.

"Well then good riddance." I stated crossing my arms. I went over to the corner I normally slept in and got settled in facing away from her. Kaede shook her head and doused the flame.

"Good luck sleeping with that guilty conscious, Inuyasha." She stated.

God damn it…

_Kaori's POV_

What the hell did I do to him? What did I do that makes him hate me so? I don't get it! Bad enough I've lost my powers tonight, I don't know him well enough to go out like this, besides that I feel so helpless without my half demon powers.

I lied extremely still in my bed, facing away from the door. I sighed. I still don't get it. I really do like it here, Miroku and Sango are so nice to me, and Shippo is as well. Kaede seems to have no problem with me. I'm wondering, is the problem really me, or is it him?

I'm beginning to think it's him. From what I heard, it has to be something about that name he called me earlier.

_Kagome_…

Who was she?

I heard the swish of the cloth door moved to the side. I immediately retreated deeper into the blankets to hide my "earless" head. I didn't know who it was because I couldn't use my keen sense of smell until the night was up.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, she was completely covered by the blanket. I sighed. Thanks to Kaede, I now felt terrible about earlier. I guess that if I were in her position, I'd feel pretty lost, and get mad. I walked over to the bedside and knelt down next to her. I could see shallow breathing.

"Hey," I began, no turning back now, no matter how stupid I'm gonna make myself look. "I-I'm sorry…'bout earlier. You know, freaking out on you over what I did." I scoffed. "I don't know if you're even awake…" I muttered under my breath. I tried to crane my neck just right so I could see over the blankets. I couldn't, but apparently she thought I could; she recoiled as she sensed me get closer. "Oh c'mon! You can't even face me?" I stated angrily. I placed a hand on her shoulder trying to gently push her over to face me. She flipped out and from out of _no where_ there was a knife in her hand and she had swiftly gotten to her feet in a crouching attack position. I held my hands up.

"Can a guy even apologize anymo-," I was stunned by the fact she looked mortal. No cat-like ears, no tail, just regular ears and no more claws. "Well, well." I smirked. She had a stern look on her face. I just sat down cross-legged, and waited for her to explain. Kaori took a good look at my smirk and finally decided to say something.

"Why are you smiling?" she finally asked.

"So, you weren't _really_ upset about what happened earlier? You were in here because it was the time your powers go away?" I responded, my grin growing. Kaori hesitated.

"Yes and no…" She replied lowering the knife. I cocked an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Yes, I was upset about earlier but it's not the reason I'm secluding myself." She stated defiantly. I nodded, still smirking. "Why are you smirking?" She nearly shouted.

"Because it irritates you, and now I can sleep with a pretty clean conscious." I replied.

_Kaori's POV_

I am now officially lost. Gone. My brain has totally abandoned my body behind.

"Whoa wait time out…You have a _conscious_?" I inquired sarcastically as I lowered the knife.

"Ouch. Here I was actually concerned with how you felt, and that's what I get for trying to apologize." He retorted pointing at the knife. "Almost attacked and a smart ass remark." He shook his head. If my ears were in their usual spot they would be folded down right now. I groaned, and made my way back to the bed.

"I appreciate your apology, Inuyasha." I stated pulling the covers back over me. He scoffed.

"Yeah you better." He laughed.

"Good night." I threw back. He laughed a bit more and left the room; I could almost see the smug look on his face. I sighed out of anger and turned my face into the pillow.


	5. Payback

**Chapter Five: Payback**

_Kaori's POV_

It has been a week or so since the full moon incident where Inuyasha had _actually_ apologized to me. Of course things have been as normal, if you can define normal with us a series of pranks and discovering ways to irritate one another.

I had been planning one of the worst come backs. I just didn't know when to initiate it.

At the moment we were both babysitting Shippo while Sango and Miroku went to perform some sort of demon expulsion in a nearby village. We were in the woods; technically speaking we were playing hide and seek. Sadly, I was the one searching, which sucks when the fox demon can turn himself into something conspicuous, and I really didn't have much interest in finding Inuyasha. I sniffed the air, trying to catch Shippo's scent but I was too close to where Inuyasha, his stench was nearby that was for sure.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I peered down out of the tree branches, bored. I saw she was looking for Shippo and not me, because by now I know she should have already found me. It was amusing to observe from above. It was funny seeing her crawl around on the forest floor and rummaging through the bushes. It was like she was used to it or something. She reminded me more of a opossum than a cat. I wonder if I threw something at her, would she play dead like an opossum?

I looked through the tree, for some fruit or nuts of some sort. I finally found some seeds, and I went back to my spot where I was sitting and watching. I steadied my aim and I threw the seeds at her.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted once three of them hit her head. I threw all of them on her as I was snickering and jumped through the tree branches.

_Kaori's POV_

If there was a moment where I wished I didn't have an ounce of self control it was now. I would go and rip him up but I repressed it for another time. I knew eventually I would wreak havoc on him in the form of vengeance.

In the meantime I'm going to find Shippo and he will help me plot this.

"Shippo! I have a plan! Come out please!" I called out, certain Inuyasha was out of earshot by now. I heard a magical poof sound from behind me and he appeared from a tree.

"Ooo, is it to get back at Inuyasha for being a jerk?" He inquired.

"Of course." I replied sounding way too enthusiastic. "Wanna help me?" I offered. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Tell me what to do and when." Shippo responded.

"Ok, I'm going to need information." I stated very quietly, in case he did hear me earlier.

"Like what kind of information?" Shippo asked.

"Embarrassing, taboo, anything that could be used as a form of payback." I replied. I tapped my fingers as we crouched together, and I waited patiently for his aide. Finally he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" He shouted. "Let's get back to the village and I'll explain it to you then!"

**Inuyasha's POV**

I wonder if she found, Shippo? Probably too mad to focus now. Good, I hope she stays lost in the forest. Tonight was gonna be a bad night, especially if she followed me out of boredom or insomnia.

Damn lunar cycle.

I relaxed in another tree for a few hours, took a nap. By the time the sun was setting I had made my way back to the village. I entered the hut to grab food as I usually did and take it to the shrine to hide out through the night. While I'm constantly awake I might as well be on guard. I found it odd that Shippo and Kaori weren't there when I arrived. I shrugged it off as nothing.

I took the food to the shrine, sat down and began to eat. By the time I had finished the new moon rose and I changed to my human form. Most of the time there are never any problems with me being out here. The time by myself kinda gives me time to think, and relax. I stretched out underneath the pedestal that held the jewel. That damned jewel that we all worked so hard to restore. We shed blood, and lost for it. I couldn't stand the though of looking at it, let alone being here in the same vicinity of it. I used to want the power it possessed, but now I see how corrupt it is, and how it's not worth it.

I heard something rustle ear the window to the shrine. I immediately hopped up; then thought what am I able to do?

I heard some sort of laughter at the door, and I quickly unsheathed the Tetsaiga, but of course I realize then its just a normal sword at the moment.

"Damn…" I muttered. The laughter became louder, and seemed to come from all directions.

"Inuyasha…" one of the voices chortled.

"What do you want?" I yelled back with my normal attitude.

"What do you think?" Another different sounding voice chimed in.

"You're not getting this damn jewel! Over my dead body!" _Shit you idiot don't say that! _

"If that's what you want…" A voice chided from behind me. I swung around and slashed the air with my sword, saw a figure barely make it past the sword, kicked it from my hand and it tackled me to the ground.

"HA!"

_Kaori's POV_

Courtesy of Shippo's fat mouth I figured out tonight was Inuyasha's mortal time. I tackled him down ad held his hands in place on the ground.

"HA!" I laughed. He strained his eyes in the candle light and finally caught on.

"KAORI!" He exclaimed angrily. "You bitch!"

"I know." I hummed happily. That was a compliment, I know that the payback was complete then.

"You scared me shitless!" Inuyasha kept screaming. "You of all people I thought would be at least understanding about this!"

"Now you know how I felt that night you walked in on me!" I retorted. "I had valid reason to pull that knife out, am I correct?"

"So what at least mine wasn't intentional! Now let me up." He spat. I pondered for that moment.

"I should let you up because…" I asked.

"Because I'm going to throttle you and Shippo…" Inuyasha growled.

"Nope. Sorry." I smirked pushing his hands down harder. "I don't believe you're getting up until you calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down when you're atop of me?" He inquired. Just then there was a sound of laughing.

"Shippo, I've already scared him." I called out. I heard Shippo clamoring in through the window I had slipped through.

"That wasn't me, Kaori…" Shippo stated. Inuyasha's eyes had widened and I felt my own heart stop.

Then that meant there was someone else with a similar idea to ours out there. I looked down at Inuyasha and the fright on his face unforgettable.


	6. Snake in the Grass

**Chapter Six: Snake in the Grass**

Kaori's POV

I could only imagine the fear that struck through Inuyasha at that moment; being mortal in this situation when you were so used to having some shred of power. It must have been truly frightening.

I flew off him and he shot up as quickly as he could. Shippo scurried behind us.

"I know you are in there, little Halfling." The feminine voice chided. She said it in the singular; could she not tell Inuyasha was here? We both moved slowly to the door.

"What're we going to do?" I asked; such a classic question. Inuyasha was muttering curses under his breath, and Shippo was shivering on his shoulder. "Well?" I asked more urgently as he was peering out the window beside the door.

"Well what?" Inuyasha snapped back at me. "I can't do anything in this state! Shippo's too weak to take her on, so you're left." He answered finally. I was guffawed.

"I've never fought in my life! I've always had to run; I don't know how to fight. Besides, even if I did, I don't have a damn weapon!" I argued. Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"Well learn quickly, get out there and bide me time to change back." He stated, looking way too serious. I started to slowly shake my head.

"That's like a death sentence. I can't fight,.." I stated dumfounded.

"Then how'd you live this long?" Inuyasha sternly questioned. My eyes widened at his statement; how did I live to be this old? "You're a half demon, everyone, human and demon, despise us. If you grew up in a similar way I did, then I'm damn sure you know how to fight." He stated again, sounding so sure of himself, not in the arrogant way but in a knowing way. I think this was the first moment he ever truly saw me as a _someone_, and not a nuisance. I regained some composure, attempted a brave face as best I could, and nodded.

"Ok then, wish me luck."

**Inuyasha's POV**

Damn it, damn it all! Of all the nights this stupid snake demon had to pick, it was tonight. I hope my pep talk did something for Kaori because it still didn't reassure me that she was capable of this task.

I watched her strut out the door and face the demon. I zipped to the other side of the door so that I wasn't noticed in this state and deemed vulnerable. I peered out from behind it and got a better look at her.

Her entire lower half from the waist down was a large snake body, shimmering dark blue scales and her torso was a pale azure. She had barely anything as a top, I think just the bare minimum was covered. Her hair was midnight black and stopped at her waistline (if you consider the transition from normal to snake her waistline). From where I was standing I think her eyes were garnet.

I could see Kaori's tail had stopped swishing, and her legs were slightly trembling. Oh no, if I could see that then I'm sure the snake lady could.

"C'mon Kaori…" I muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be ok…" Shippo tried to sound confident. I bit my lip in frustration. If only…

_Kaori's POV_

I hated snakes…I have had a phobia of these creatures since I was small. I think the terror of this reptile came from the fact I was ambushed by a snake demon like her when I was younger and traveling with my mother. Come to think of it, this demon seemed familiar.

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," She hissed (I hate that phrase as well). "The prey that got away. Hello again, little half-breed." She added. I was fear-struck once again by her. I gave a small gasp in shock, and I almost gave in to the temptation to run away. "What? Don't you recognize such an old face in your pathetic life?" She kept on. I had a couple of flashbacks at that moment, back to the attack from the brush, the danger she carried with her. She slithered her way towards me like she did before and I snapped out of it. I stood my ground firmly; I was _not_ going to be moved. She slithered around me to make a circle with her serpentine body. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Could you possibly get any more cliché?" I groaned. Of course my smart ass moment was ruined by her striking from the side with lightning quick movement. I was knocked to the ground on my side and she nearly ran me over with her scale-y underbelly. I rolled over to my right in time. I quickly got up on my feet and positioned myself in case she struck again. I wiped away some blood from my lip.

"You didn't learn how to fight through your short, sad life kitten?" The snake demon inquired coldly.

"I learned how to fight poisonous snakes like you," I stated bravely. I gulped, swallowing my fear. "Rotten bitch I'll cut out your tongue, make you watch your words." I said. She lunged at me again but this time I was on guard. I dodged to the left and she missed. She kept on in the one direction and I turned back around. I watched her make her return and I dodged to my left once again. I hope my plan was going to work.

Her body was overlapping itself now and I saw an opening; time to make my move. I averted my attention to her torso again; she hissed and lunged once more. I dove, dramatically, through the loop her body made.

As I predicted she followed me into the trap.

I landed on the ground with a loud, and painful thud. I turned over onto my back to be just barely out of her reach. She had tied herself in the know like I had hoped. Now the hard part; keeping her from untying herself.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I can't believe she just got that snake bitch to die herself into a knot. Now I hope she can keep this up long enough for me to turn back o normal. Damn I felt so useless letting her do all the work.

I was still biting my lip in frustration as I watched her dodge and try to keep her tied up. I could tell that Kaori was getting exhausted, she was panting and stumbling more often. I was twitching where I stood and Shippo wasn't making it any better.

"Inuyasha do you think she's gonna be ok?" He asked. I shushed him and told him that was a stupid question. I remained transfixed on this struggle intently.

What was I supposed to do in the meantime? I could do _something_?

I'll be a distraction.

_Kaori's POV_

I was starting to feel fatigued after she began to try and unwind herself. I finally got myself situated on her back and started to claw at her. As soon as I got a few good slashes in she threw me off her back ad I went crashing into the ground. I felt the air exit my lungs in a single second and gasp for more. I thought I heard one of my ribs crack. Once I could see again I looked at her just in time to see herself get untangled.

I held my side out of pure pain and gazed with wide eyed fear. She hissed and poised herself to strike. I closed my eyes expecting the end. I was pushed aside and a grunt was given simultaneously. I felt someone's body pulled close to me and a crash echoed beside us. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha, still in mortal form, laying atop of me. He had pushed me out of the way in time, and from what I could tell unharmed.

"Inuyasha!" I pushed him off and looked at him in confusion. "You could be hurt badly out here what are you doing!" I shouted.

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life?" He scoffed.

"Thank you but nows not the time go back and hide!" I had shouted at him.

"What's this?" The snake demon hissed. "A companion?" She inquired. I quickly shot up between her and Inuyasha, I moved quite fast for someone with a broken rib. I was still holding my right side. "Aw the poor kitty is hurt, what a shame. Your mortal friend here will be next once I'm finished with you." She stated. I growled. I could feel a very weird sensation crawl through me. It felt like it started in my chest and then traveled through my veins and arteries.

After that I blacked out.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Well it is odd that she be this protective over my well being. I just saved her dumb-ass and all she can say is to go and hide again! I saw her hold her side; Kaori must have been hurt when she was thrown back onto the ground. I watched as the snake demon tried to get a rise out of Kaori one last time before she decided to strike. I noticed something odd happening to Kaori though.

It seemed so familiar, like I had seen it once before. Then I recognized it. It was something that hadn't happened to me since the Tetsaiga was repaired. Her inner demon was being tapped into as a last defense. Well now we have at least a fighting chance against the demon but now she was going to be a problem.

"Damn it!" I muttered. The snake demon looked at her with confusion. "I bet you didn't know half demon's have his kind of power!" I yelled at her. "If I were you I would run far, far away." I advised for both of our safeties. I saw Kaori get poised to attack her.

"I'd say you have about three seconds." I stated. She glared at me and ignored it. I smirked when Kaori charged at her and she was sliced up from her claws. There were five deep gashes across the snake demon's torso. She let out a loud, bloodcurdling screech in pain. "Can't say I didn't warn ya." I muttered.

I looked out to the horizon and saw that the sun was rising soon. Hopefully she takes her time with her so I can have the chance to transform back in time to handle her rage.


	7. From now on

**Chapter Seven: From now on…**

I tried to watch the sky behind Kaori; this was terrifying. I knew that if I didn't change into my half demon state Kaori could kill me just out of blind instinctual rage. I could see that she was struggling to figure out what to do with her energy now that snake bitch hit the ground writhing in pain.

I saw her twinge when she moved her right side again. Kaori let out a shriek of pain and reached for her side. Her rib must have broken earlier on in the fight and the last resort might have been wearing off. Or her attack may have injured her even more. The sky was starting to lighten behind her; sunrise. Finally!

I took a couple steps forward, hoping she'd take notice. Her ears fell to her head to catch the precision of the sound from my feet. I took one more step and her head snapped in my direction. Her eyes were a glowing red color and her fangs had been barred. She, for once, looked frightening to me. I kept a straight face to let her know her gaze didn't faze me, even though it really did. Never thought I'd miss that innocent grin.

"It's me, Inuyasha." I stated. I lifted my hand out for her. "Calm down Kaori, the fights over." I added. The sun finally rose and my powers came back in one huge wave. She caught a whiff of it in the passing breeze and she growled at me. Can't say I was too insulted I had heard worse. I dropped my hand to the hilt of Tetsaiga for the moment. Kaori charged at me and I quickly moved out of the way. As I dodged her I unsheathed Tetsaiga and hit her on the back of the head with my hilt; knocking her out. She fell to the ground; I sheathed Tetsaiga and immediately picked her up. I lifted her head up and checked for blood where I hit her; all was ok there. Her breathing was slightly labored and her right thigh had a huge bruise. I picked her up gently bridal style and yelled for Shippo.

"We gotta get her back to Kaede quick, so she can reset her rib. I think she broke it." I told him as he hopped over.

Kaede looked at me with wide eyes when I landed in front of the hut with Kaori unconscious in my arms.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" She demanded.

"I'll explain while you help her out. I think she broke her rib." I stated rushed. Kaede hurried into the hut and I followed.

"Lay her down in the room she has been staying in. I'll be but a moment." She instructed. I did as told, sat down, and waited for Kaede to come in. I heard a whimper escape from Kaori and my ears perked at the pitch. I looked down and saw she was stirring a little.

"Kaori, can you hear me?" I asked, sounding a little frantic.

_Kaori's POV_

My head was throbbing, and my chest was sore and I felt so constricted. I could hear a familiar voice talking, unsure of the words though. My name was the only clear thing I could make out noise wise. I tried to open my eyes and had to blink away the foggy fatigue. I saw Inuyasha's silver hair glowing in a ray of light from a window or something, and the look on his face was unmistakable; concern.

Why would he be concerned what happened?

Why do I not remember him looking down at me or even having silver hair at that moment? Last I remember was that stupid snake saying something about hurting him…Did he change back and I just have bad memory?

"Inuyasha…" I groaned. I tried to sit up and felt a very immediate and very profound pain shot through me from my right side. I shrieked, held my side and clenched my teeth and eyes shut.

"Kaori don't move." Inuyasha urged.

"Thanks…for the…memo." I retorted through my clenched jaw. "what…how?"

"Right before I pushed you out of the way you fell and broke your rib." Inuyasha answered for me.

"I remember that…" I replied.

"Your demon half was tapped into, and you had a surge of power that you couldn't control. You killed her but I had to knock you out to save you from going on a rampage and hurting yourself further." He explained a little more. I nodded and hissed in pain.

"Damn…" I muttered. Kaede came into the room with cloths, herbs in bowls, water and bandages. "I'm half demon I can heal perfectly fine on my own…" I protested.

"Aye that you can, but you won't heal properly if your rib isn't set back in time. So hush and drink this mix." She instructed. I barely got whatever she was giving me in my mouth; it dribbled down my cheek mostly. After I drank it I felt my muscles relax, my jaw loosen and my eyes shut slowly.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kaede set Kaori's rib back into place and the placed a hot cloth over her side. The area where her rib was located was swollen and red. I held her up slightly so Kaede could wrap some bandages over her side so the cloth didn't move in her sleep or just fall off when we weren't paying attention.

Shippo poked his head in the doorway once Kaede left. Jeez I forgot about him I left the poor guy behind. I looked back down at Kaori's face; her head was resting in my lap. I felt a twinge of guilt stir in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't protect her, but she risked her life for me.

"Inuyasha…?" Shippo sounded concerned.

"Yeah Shippo?"

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't have a scratch on me." I replied.

"No, I mean…you just look really sad. Like your mind is just blank or something." Shippo stated sitting down next to me. I was shocked; for his age he was pretty sharp.

"Yeah Shippo…I am sad." I answered. "I'm upset. I wouldn't even give her the time of day when I first met her and look at her now. She's right here 'cause I couldn't do a damn thing." I said sorrowfully.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"I couldn't protect her…Just like how I couldn't protect Kago-," I couldn't even finish my sentence before Shippo had slapped me with a yo-yo.

"Pull yourself together Inuyasha! You did your best then and this was a totally different situation." Shippo exclaimed. I looked at him in awe.

"Shippo, you ever hit me in the face again and I will send you flying into that pond." I said in my usual tone.

"That's the Inuyasha I know!" He exclaimed. "So just stay with Kaori until she wakes up and everything will be all better." He said. Shippo's enthusiasm made me smile a little bit. I looked back down at Kaori and smiled more.

"Yeah, whatever."

_Kaori's POV_

The sleep was nice. Whatever Kaede gave me knocked me out cold. This had to have been the best sleep of my life. My eyes fluttered a bit before I actually fully woke up. I peered up and saw Inuyasha's silver hair gleaming in the small rays of light from the window. I sat up a little; flinched and got over it. I turned over to see that Inuyasha had fallen asleep on guard duty. I laughed a little and had to hold my side.

"Inuyasha." I laughed. I saw his ears twitch. "Inuyasha." I stated again. Finally he woke up. He looked down where my head was resting before then his eyes shot up to my face.

"Kaori you need to be lying down!" He shouted.

"Glad to see you are ok too." I giggled.

"Yeah but you need more rest!" He placed his hand on my shoulder and tried to push me back onto my bed.

"I'm fine really." I insisted. That statement was totally ignored after I hissed in pain as I moved to get up.

"You are not going anywhere anytime soon. Not while you're still healing." He stated sternly as he took a seat beside me.

"When did you get so worried?" I asked so amazed. "I figured you would have thanked that demon for doing the job for you." I kidded. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"You know hat Kaori," Inuyasha started, sounding a tiny bit annoyed. "Deep down even though we don't get a long, I do care about you." He finished off. I was left speechless. "What?" He asked, his face going pink.

"I can't believe you just admitted that." I finally said. "I would give you a hug but that would hurt my side." I tried to sit up a bit. As I sat up Inuyasha leaned in the embrace me. It felt awkward for the first moment and then I embraced him back.

"I'm glad you're ok." He whispered. "Honestly you've brought some things back into my life I thought would never return."

"I'm glad I've done that because I thought you hated me." I laughed a little.

"Ya know, for someone who had serious injuries from their first intense fight, you sure do laugh a lot." Inuyasha stated breaking the embrace off.

"I can't be happy I'm alive?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I wasn't saying _that_." He groaned. "But I've gotta get something straight with you!" He exclaimed pointing at me.

"Ok…"

"From now on, if we play practical jokes on each other, it better not be when either of us are human. Understood?" Inuyasha said, sounding very serious and official all of the sudden. I nodded. "AND…" He began. "From now on I will fight demons and whatnot that attack cause I'm not gonna sit here and feel guilty about you getting hurt ever again." I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Nothing Inuyasha…Just nothing." I leaned back and closed my eyes. "After hearing your lecture I think I need more rest."


	8. Licking Old Wounds

**Chapter Eight: Licking old Wounds**

Kaori's POV

In Inuyasha's eyes, I'm still healing from the attack a couple of days ago. Explaining the details of my injury to Sango and Miroku when they got back was entertaining. Inuyasha and I took turns explaining the situation in our own terms and perspectives and I believe they still don't get all that happened. But they did take notice of his treatment towards me.

I was sitting on the bank of the pond and it was about noon, when Sango approached me.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all." I replied beaming. She sat next to me and gazed out in the general direction I was.

"So, you and Inuyasha have been getting along lately." Sango stated. "It's good to see."

"Yes, it is much better than our childish bickering. Even to me it was getting old, and I enjoy a little immaturity now and then." I responded. I kicked a pebble into the water.

"What do you think brought on this change in him?" Sango asked. I looked over at her quizzically. I thought for a moment.

"You know, I haven't given that much thought to it…" I muttered. "I don't know." I pulled my knees in and leaned my head on them and wrapped my arms around them. "Why do you think he has suddenly changed?" I asked her.

"I think you remind him a lot of his past loves." She answered after giving it some thought. I could feel the blush rush to my cheeks. Sango giggled when she caught a glimpse of the shades of red covering my face.

"What?" I was so confused.

"You remind him a lot of two women he really loved." She said sounding so sure.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sat on the edge of the bone eater's well; just staring down. Lost in thought or just in some other world. I don't know how exactly I came to be sitting her at this moment, but I was on a leisurely walk to just have alone time, and I made it here.

I let out a sigh. I heard foot steps approaching from far away, and smelt him up wind. No harm, just Miroku, come to be nosey or act like a counselor of sorts.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku chimed.

"'Sup Miroku. What brings ya out here?" I asked casually. He shrugged.

"Wanted to see how you were doing, since a lot happened in Sango and I's absence." He answered.

"Got that right…" I scoffed. I went back to peering down the well. "I don't know what it is about her…" I started. Miroku sat down on the opposite side of the well, looking over at me. I met his gaze once and read in his eyes, he knew what I meant.

"Do you have any idea, or just a thought that leads to your confusion?" Miroku was fishing for a confession of some sort.

"Not really…" I sat up. "I get a very strange feeling from being around her. One that drives me crazy."

"Aw." Miroku chuckled.

"Aw my ass." I laughed with him throwing a rock in his direction. "I don't know how to describe it. There's something that draws me towards her but there's something else there that just irritates me and I can't put my finger on it." I finished. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Does this have anything to do with…" He didn't have to finish his statement for me to know what he meant.

"Yes…yeah it does." I answered.

Kaori's POV

Sango's statement befuddled me so.

"How do I remind him of women he loved?" I questioned. "Is that a good thing? What do I do that does that? Are you certain?" I babbled on before Sango put her finger on my lips.

"Calm down, and yes I'm pretty certain." She said. "He hasn't come out and said it to me personally, he leaks his feelings remotely to Miroku, but it's written on his face and his actions." She answered.

"Well…he may have said it aloud the other day…" I told her.

"Oh. What'd he say exactly?" Sango inquired. I thought back to the morning after the snake attack, and how he took care of me and was concerned over my injury, and how that evening he embraced me, speaking words of genuine kindness. My face went red again, I could feel it. "C'mon what'd Inuyasha say to you? I can see your blush." Sango stated.

"He uh…said that even though we don't get a long, he cares about me…" I recalled.

"I told you." Sango stated giving me a playful smack on the shoulder. I giggled.

"Oh there's more." I stated.

"Tell me." She replied.

"Said something like, I brought some things back into his life he thought would never return." The shades of red darkened on my cheeks.

"Well, you know how he feels about you now…"

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Well, is it a good or bad feeling?" Miroku asked. I thought for a moment.

"Honestly, it's good." I replied. Miroku looked shocked.

"I'm kind of surprised your not freaking out over this, or did what you did last time you called her Kagome." Miroku stated.

"I am too." I said. "I don't know what it is, something got triggered in me the other night when I was left helpless and she put her life on the line when she didn't need to. I felt like I was placed back in that moment where Naraku killed Kagome right in front of us and how helpless I felt having her just slipping away in my hands, in my arms…" I paused for a moment. "I for the longest time was blaming myself for it, for her death, when it was circumstantial like what happened with Kaori and me at the shrine…It was coincidence that the snake demon come upon us when I was human, and it was just unfortunate that he wasn't totally dead before she ran toward me to celebrate…" I said, reining back emotion.

"I'm glad you've come to terms with your pointless guilt then." Miroku said.

"I can't say I've come to terms with it, I've just decided I won't let anyone who cares about me and anyone I care about put their life on the line like that ever again." I added. "Kagome was worth so much more than my wretched life. Kaori is too and I'm determined to make sure she doesn't follow in Kagome's shadow, or Kikyou's for that matter."

"How do you think she feels about you?" Miroku inquired.


	9. About time

**Third Time 9**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I drew a blank at Miroku's question.

"I figure she cares about me..." I started, sounding a little unsure as I felt. "I mean, what idiot in their right mind would protect someone they didn't care about? Especially someone like me who treated her like crap before she even said her name." I elaborated. Miroku nodded.

"I see." He stated. I looked at him waiting for him to go on. "What?" He said next.

"You gonna finish your statement?" I asked.

"Nah." Miroku shrugged.

"Whatdya mean 'I see'?" I inquired, trying to hide the frustration.

"I see is all. I see what's going on between the two of you and I'm just trying to get you to admit to it already." Miroku smirked.

"What's going on between us?" I replied.

"You can't tell me you don't see, or let alone feel it." Miroku sat down on the other side of the well.

"What are you babbling about? I'm not the quickest when it comes to your word games so can you just spit it out already?" I grumbled.

_Kaori's POV_

"How do you feel towards him?" Sango asked. I turned to look back at the water, searching for my answer in its reflection.

"It's hard to say. I've never met anyone who is like me before. I mean a half demon…" I clarified. "Honestly I've never met anyone as confusing or as stubborn as he is either, demon or human!" Sango laughed in agreement.

"Well I mean do you feel any affection towards him? Or just friendship?" Sango asked. My ears dropped flat on my head and I became quite pensive. I saw one little fish in the shallow end of the pond. I stuck my foot in and saw it swim swiftly away. It reminded me of how quickly people were put off by my heritage, and how they would always judge me off the bat.

Not to say that Inuyasha didn't judge or like me the instant we met, but we had a common bond that I felt has prevailed since; we were both half-demon. We could both sympathize with the time we are left vulnerable, and how people have treated us, currently treat us, and will treat us. He did after all feel terrible when I was seriously injured protecting him, and I didn't just protect him because I had to, but because I wanted to.

After all, why would I want someone I cared about to be hurt?

"I uh…" I tried to spit it out. "Um…I don't exactly know…" I answered.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, sounding concerned.

"I've never had friends before, let alone a person I loved beside my mother." I stated looking back at her. "How am I supposed to know if it's more than what it is?"

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Do you love her?" Miroku finally asked.

"Thank you for being blunt." I retorted.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Miroku responded.

"I don't know let me think of my answer." I said.

"It's a yes or no question." Miroku sighed.

"There can be maybes." I fought.

"No one is going to sit here and tell you loving another woman is wrong, Inuyasha." Miroku sternly stated. I scoffed.

"It's like you read my mind." I said, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. I flicked a pebble into the well and watched it fall. I heard it make a light tap as it impacted at the bottom. The echoes just seemed to remind me of how my life was a far cry from what I wanted. "I feel like…without even meaning to I'm betraying Kagome's memory…caring about her the way I do." I answered.

"Kagome wouldn't want you to go on in life lonely, or unhappy." Miroku said. "She also would want you carrying on blaming yourself for her death."

"Even if your point is right Miroku, I still don't feel like I should move on…" I spat out finally.

"Moving on is a part of life, and I think you'll come to terms with Kaori being in your life soon." He answered.

"What makes you say that?" I inquired.

"I don't think she's leaving the village anytime soon. I mean, where else is she gonna go?" Miroku shrugged.

"Good point…" I replied.  
"What do you feel is right? Fighting the feelings you have for her, or just going with it? Which is easiest?" Miroku asked. I looked at him puzzled.  
"Isn't this why we are here, talking this out? So that I can find out which is easiest?" I sarcastically retorted. Miroku sighed.  
"That's why I am asking. Stop avoiding the questions!" Miroku stated.

"Why do you think asking me is going to get anywhere?" I asked.

"Because only you would know which feeling is the easiest. Obviously I'm not the one experiencing these emotions." Miroku replied. I just gave him another blank stare. "Ok tell you what, Inuyasha…" He began. "Let's skip the asking part…and just get straight to the doing."  
"Excuse me?" I replied.  
"As in you are going to go and spend time with her, and just go with the flow, if your memories of Kagome won't allow you to move on, other thoughts of loving Kaori that same way will be impossible to have. If you do have those feelings for her, the thought of moving on from Kagome will be much easier." Miroku explained.  
"I'm not gonna lie to you, I think I tuned out half of what you said." I said. Miroku began pushing me back down to the Village.  
"You are going to go spend time with Kaori, and you are going to tell me how it feels!" Miroku commanded.

_Kaori's POV_

"Well, you know when you start to _feel_ differently." Sango explained. I looked at her puzzled.

"_Feel _different?" I inquired. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, when I'm around Miroku, I feel my heart beat speed up, I get a light hearted feeling when I look into his eyes, and best of all when I know he's looking at me, experiencing, the same feelings, I feel like there is something fluttering in my stomach. Like butterflies or something." Sango furthered explained. "Do you feel those when Inuyasha is around you?"  
"I…I feel the heartbeat speed up thing." I answered.  
"So maybe you have some feelings for him and you just didn't know how to interpret it?" Sango said. I shrugged.

"Hey Sango! Hey Kaori!" We both turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku walking towards us.  
"Here's your chance to find out!" She whispered to me urgently. She hurriedly got up and greeted Miroku with a kiss. I waved at Inuyasha.  
"Hey, how're you doing?" I asked. He shrugged and was looking away.

"Fine…I guess." He answered. "You?"

"I'm pretty good." I answered. There was a bit of a pause.

"Well, Sango and I have some plans with Kaede later. We'll se you guys back home around dinner!" As that was said they both walked back towards Kaede's.  
"Well…I guess that leaves just you and me." I said.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I made a mental note to stab Miroku a lot later whenever I got him alone again.

"So…what do you want to do between now and dinner?" I asked. She shrugged. Oh god this was going to go no where.  
"I guess we could go on a walk…or you finish giving me a real tour of the place." She smiled.

Oh my god it was adorable. How did I not see it before? Maybe cause I was too busy trying not to notice the feelings like Miroku said I was?  
"Sure…um tour sounds good." I stuttered a little. "C'mon let's go."  
And so went out past the terraces and into the forest.  
"This is the forest that surrounds the village. There's a couple land marks here like the Bone eater's well, and the Shikon jewel Shrine not too far from that. There's also a sacred tree." I began to tell her about it. Then that's when she asked "Can we go to the sacred tree?" very eagerly.  
"hmmm…Sure." I tried to shrug it off. I brought her through the woods to it, was more of a pain in the ass than I originally thought. She didn't know the way like I did so I had to constantly wait for her to make it through certain tight spots between trees. "Gimme your hand…" I finally said. She took it and I felt some sort of spark just ignite on my palm. We made eye contact, briefly, but her eyes still shimmered as they looked into mine, and I realized she had eyes that were as green as the leaves around us.

_Kaori's POV_

What Sango had described must have been for her feelings with Miroku, because not only was my heart speeding up, but those butterflies were not in my stomach, sparks were on my hands, and I saw something in his golden eyes. I saw something that I couldn't exactly describe. All I registered next was that he was leading me by my hand to the most beautiful clearing I've ever seen in my life. There was a massive tree, and the sun was shining down on it majestically.

"Inuyasha this is so beautiful…" I murmured. I looked over at him and caught him staring at me….smiling at me. And that's when I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"I'm glad you like it out here." He replied turning toward me.

"Inuyasha…" I said. "Can you tell me more about this tree?" I felt like there was something really special that drew him here. He gulped.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"You see…" I started trying to compose myself. "I fell in love with the priestess here in the village who guarded the Jewel…Then there was an Evil demon named Naraku who tricked her into placing me into a curse, on this very tree…" I just let it all out. There was no sense in hiding it anymore, Miroku was right I just needed to go with it. "Then…50 years pass and the next woman I fell in love with released me from the curse. Although it took a very long time for her and I to finally admit our feelings, she had meant something to me since that very day, I couldn't tell you why or how, but she was the reincarnation of the priestess I first loved…" I looked away from Kaori and then to the tree. "The priestess's name was Kikyou, and the one who released me was Kagome…The girl who I called you by a while back. Kagome and I were the reasons the sacred jewel had been broken, then replaced back together. We traveled everywhere with Miroku and Sango and Shippo and had other comrades along the road. When the jewel was completed was when we had defeated Naraku, who had hurt every once of us…even in his demise." I felt a tear run down my cheek. "In the last moments of our battle Kagome had gone to celebrate by running to me in joy. Naraku had one last trick where he had lashed out at her with an extended demon claw and killed her. She died in my arms…"

Finally I looked back at her and she was looking up at me with the utmost sadness, but understanding in her green, gorgeous eyes.

"I know I come off as an ass…but I don't mean to push you away, I'm afraid to move on from her…I'm afraid because both women I ever loved were hurt because of me. I don't want you to be that way too…" I finally admitted it. "I wanna be able to protect you in the ways I couldn't protect them. I don't want a repeat of that snake lady." I added.

_Kaori's POV_

I couldn't believe everything I was hearing. He was confessing something totally personal, and at the start of this all I figured that most I could probably ever get out of him would be a "How're you today?" with a side of snide.

"Inuyasha…I'm not in any danger, I know you can protect me. The last incident was a fluke…I'm safer with you than anywhere else in this wretched land." I said. With that his lips crashed into mine and he was kissing me. I was taken aback but I didn't so much as mind! I kissed back and finally broke for air after a long moment. Both of us were taking in deep breaths as he leaned his forehead against mine, peering down at me.

"I can't believe I just did that…" he said incredulous.

"Would it be bad if I agreed?" I stated. He shook his head and smiled.

"What the hell…" he shrugged and kissed me again. This time we both were grappling for one another and ended up in a heap on the ground.

"about time..." We heard a scoff and both look up to see Shippo standing in a tree branch trying to hide.

"_Shippo!"_


	10. Fin

**Third Time's a Charm**

_**Final Chapter**_

_Kaori's_ _POV_

You could argue that after that faithful day Inuyasha and I had a hard time staying away from each other. It seemed like since I'd arrived here almost 2 months ago our attitudes about one another changed very rapidly and drastically.  
However some habits die hard. Like, our petty bickering that seemed to get on everyone's nerves but our own.  
And I have to say I didn't mind them half the times because those arguments led to a few pretty good make up sessions which make up for the lack thereof sense in our relationship.

"Stupid dog…"

"Smart-ass cat…"

"Rather be a smart-ass than dumb-ass."

These phrases were often heard, in non-violent tones of minor irritation throughout our conversations. But nonetheless I don't believe our affections wavered.

Sango and Miroku had just arrived back from one of their demon vanquishing commissions and Sango had brought me back some new clothing.

"I knew you had to be getting sick of the white kimono you had getting filthy all the time and having nothing else to wear. So we brought you back these!" Sango said handing me a box. I opened it and discovered a beautiful black kimono and a sapphire blue obi for it. And another dark forest green kimono underneath it, with a black obi.  
"Sango these are gorgeous!" I exclaimed embracing her. "I'm gonna go try the green one on now!" I hurriedly scurried off with the box to my room.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Miroku found his way to me once he and Sango arrived back from their demon slaying commission a passerby had requested them to do.

"How're things going, Inuyasha? I trust you and Kaori have been getting along swimmingly." He said with a smirk sprawled across a smug visage.

"Things been going great. Why you ask?" I answered. Miroku shrugged.

"Just curious is all. I find it quite comically really." Miroku said sitting down next to me by the pond.

"Oh really. Why's that?" I asked.

"You and her did not get along so well when she first got here, and you two have made a totally new outcome then what you first saw." Miroku stated. "I'm just saying that I'm happy you chose the course of action you took. She's pleasant, gets along with everyone and really seems to care a lot about you." He added.

"Did something happen on this last trip you made? Cause your coming out of the blue sayin' this crap to me like I didn't already know that…" I replied. "I mean I'm happy you approve and all but is everything ok?"

"Yes Inuyasha everything's fine." Miroku answered. "I'm just saying, I'm very glad that she came into your life when she did. I think that without her you would've stayed rather…depressed for a while." He added. I nodded.

"I can see that…" I said looking down at the water. "For once, I feel like I'm not regretting a decision I've made. I feel like I'm not dishonoring Kagome, or Kikyou's memories. Cause now I see that, even though the thought hurts like hell, moving on to another person is what they would've done as well, because they understood that all I would want for them is to be happy, with or without me. I think they'd want the same." I added picking up a pebble and tossing it to the water; I saw Kikyou and Kagome's face appear in the ripples, smiling and happy.

"I'm glad to hear that." Miroku concurred. "C'mon let's get back to Kaede's. Dinner is probably going to be ready soon." Miroku abruptly changed topics on me.

"Fine." I sighed.

_Kaori's POV_

I tried on the green one and settled for that one for this evening. When I exited in the kimono Inuyasha and Miroku had just walked into the hut.

"Look what Sango go for me!" I exclaimed twirling in a circle.

"Wow!" Miroku exclaimed. "I'm glad they fit she spent forever picking those out too!"

Inuyasha's face was frozen with his jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"How do I look?" I asked. I saw his cheeks flush red. Shippo giggled from afar in the corner of the room with Sango.

"He's so dumbstruck he can't even think. Inuyasha stop drooling!" Shippo teased.

"Shippo you wait for the day a cute girl walks into your life and I will make sure you have a snowball's chance in hell with her." Inuyasha swore. I giggled.

"So…" I caught his attention again. "Gimme your answer." I ebbed. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"I dunno…how do you feel?" He asked slyly.

"Alright, alright stop with ye flirting…food is ready." Kaede chimed in before I could get my straightforward answer.

**Inuyasha's POV**

She looked _gorgeous_ oh damn her. After we ate dinner immediately got her to take a walk with me like we normally would some nights after dinner. The sun was just setting and it gave a purple and ruby hue to the sky and the water.

We walked in a comfortable silence into the forest edging the village. As we entered she subtly reached for my hand and we intertwined fingers. I stole a glance down at her, and for a moment I almost couldn't believe she was real. This beautiful girl who shared some of the same pains I had growing up, one who accepted me for every quirk and quip I threw her way, and above all, cared regardless the shit I put her through.

I stopped walking when the trees became a little more dense.

"Inuyasha…" Kaori said in her singsong voice. I answered by looking in her direction. "You never gave me a definite answer earlier." She smirked coyly.

"I suppose you wanna know what I think of the new clothes?" I chuckled a little. She nodded her head vigorously. "Well I'll just ask again. How do _you_ feel?" I countered.

"Good…I think?" She said shrugging. "but I wouldn't mind knowing what _you_ feel about it." Damn she was good. I scoffed.

"You _really _want to know?" I asked and she grinned wildly. I pulled her close to me and I locked eyes with her. "I think you look beautiful." I answered kissing her gingerly. "No matter what clothes you're in."

"Good answer. Very smooth." She laughed and smiled that cute little smile. I kissed her again, except with just a little more passion than before. After a moment, we deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arm around her waist and her arms slid around my neck. I turned a propped her back against a nearby tree gently and used it for support, since she felt like she was going to give out any moment. I broke away from the kiss for some air and began to trail kisses up and down her neck. Her smell was so intoxicating, and I could remain in this moment in time without ever leaving it, and be happy for eternity.

"Kaori…" I whispered faintly. Her steady heartbeat throbbed hard against her chest and her breathing slowed and became a little heavier. "I love you." I whispered again. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." I said facing her. Her green eyes matched the kimono she was so fond of, and were shimmering in the fading sunlight and rising moonlight.

"You're the best thing in my life, since it began really." She replied quietly. "I love you too. Nothing's ever going to change that." I let her finish before I kissed her again, this time she clutched me close to her, my body hard pressed against hers. And it felt like our heartbeats were beating in sweet unison.

In this perfect moment, I found that loving without reservation and without fear of anything was all I really needed now.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted :) . I tried to make the ending as sappy as possible since I really only had them picking on one another until the very end. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
